Unseen Tragedies
by SardonicEffigy
Summary: Pyrrha's death was still a recent pain. A pain Jaune still couldn't let go, but that wasn't the focus at the moment. He had something more important to deal with. (A short one off based off an art piece made by dishwasher1910)


**Authors Note: This is the first of a series of one offs I want to do. I really like certain fanarts and the hidden story behind them, a picture is worth a thousand words after all (two thousand in this case). I decided to try and actually make the story.**

 **Full disclaimer this series will focus on a darker outlook. Be warned, if I've done my job right feels are ahead.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Sincerely SardonicEffigy**

* * *

 **Artist: dishwasher1910**

 **Unseen Tragedies**

It always seemed to be raining in movies when things like this happened. It was always made to look like the world itself was sad, everything in a state of sorrow, from the person to the very sky itself. Life very rarely imitated movies however and there was no rain or sense of worldly sorrow. It was a nice day.

The sun had just begun to fall, casting a glow over the higher sections of the valley, the wealthier sections sat at the highest peaks, while the lower areas had already been covered by darkness. Casting an interesting portrayal of life in Mistral. But those weren't the thoughts going through his head while he walked.

Jaune had bigger things on his mind and little concern for philosophical meanings or hidden symbolism, he would leave those to Ozpin. He had one task at the forefront of his mind and he clutched it in his hands.

The red sash was one of the objects he had kept but far from the only. He wanted to keep it still but he felt it was no longer his to possess.

The others had offered to come, Nora had practically insisted, but he had convinced them to let him go alone. He knew how much it hurt the others to stay, and in truth he hadn't expected them to listen. The only reason he was alone was because Ruby had supported his decision, and for that his fellow team leader had his thanks.

Jaune climbed the path towards the highest peak of the city toward his destination; the fenced off area of the upper living district. The place for the wealthy and elite. The gate guard eyed him suspiciously as he approached but was still able to put a friendly smile on his face. Though whether that was just a professional courtesy or genuine Jaune neither knew nor cared.

"What can I do for ya, kiddy?" The guard kept himself on the other side of his small post but addressed him through a barred window.

Jaune didn't speak, unable to find the words, but instead pulled out a letter from Ozpin. News of his death was still unheard of so far from Vale. With the CCT still being in a state of disrepair news travelled slowly. Meaning the influential figure's words would be enough to grant him access.

The guard took the note and read through it a few times to make sure he understood it correctly. He slowly handed the note back.

There was a soft buzz and the gate slid open. "They'll be near the top, number eleven." Gone was the cheerful tone from before, replaced with the knowledge of why the young man was here.

Jaune stood still for a moment looking up the hill, attempting to find the strength to continue.

"I...I could pass the word along if you'd like. Let them know you're coming." The guard tried for a sympathetic expression even though it fell flat.

Jaune coughed once to prepare his voice. "That won't be necessary." he walked through the gate and began following the path up the hill.

The city was still visible from the side, likely a choice of design by the people who lived here. Either purely for the view or the feeling of power over the less well-off it mattered not, his goal was still the same.

Jaune did pause for a moment, looking out over the valley and the trees below. It was all so familiar, so similar to Beacon at this time of day. The orange and yellow colors of the sun cascading down over the hills in the distance. It would have brought a tear to his eye had he not stolen himself away from such emotion. He had no right to cry today, not now at least. He had to be strong.

He began moving up the hill once more, fighting the growing urge to turn back.

At the top of the hill he could make out dozens of lavish homes, each one more luxurious than the last and each one higher up than the one before it. Thankfully, that wasn't his destination. The place he was looking for was far from the top, farther than its number would lead you to believe.

Located slightly off the main path was a home, slightly larger than the ones on the lower areas, decorated with slightly more flourish, but it was easy to imagine the building was a home. Next to the door he saw a number and sighed.

The address was simple, easy to remember, and yet he wished he had forgotten. Wished he had an excuse to run back to the guard and say he couldn't find the house, say he should just come back some other day. The thoughts were fleeting, he would not run.

Jaune stepped off onto the smaller path, even though it was still larger than most the paths leading through the city itself. He moved towards the house. His steps were slow and short at first but he forced himself to pick up the pace, at least at first. Once his foot hit the porch however, he was no longer able to keep going. He froze.

He could make out the sound of people living in the house, the bustle of late day activities. He could hear two voices just beyond the door, one man and one woman.

Jaune once again hardened his resolve and moved to the door. The effort it took to knock was tremendous, possibly the most difficult thing he had ever done. Though he knew it was about to be overshadowed.

The door swung open quietly and a woman stood in the center. Jaune was almost brought to tears by the sight of her. She looked so much like Pyrrha. Or more appropriately, Pyrrha looked so much like her mother. Jaune's hands fell behind his back, taking the sash with it and hiding it from view.

Whether the woman noticed his pain or only chose to ignore it Jaune was unsure of, but he appreciated it all the same. "Can I help you?"

The moment of truth came and Jaune choked. His mouth moved but no words came out. There was so much he had to say, so many scenarios he had ran through his head and yet now, when he needed them most, none would come to his mind. For far from the first time he wished he had written it down instead.

He choose to start simple. "My name is Jaune Arc, I w-" He was caught off by the excited gasp of the woman standing before him.

"You're Pyrrha's partner!" The woman's eyes lit up and he was unable to meet them. "She writes us constantly about you. Or she did when communications were easy." The sheer happiness and excitement on her face made it clear, she didn't know. Jaune had hoped he wouldn't be the one to break the news to them, that they had somehow found out already, but no such luck was found.

"Come in, come in. we were just about to start dinner. We would be honoured if you would join us." The woman's eyes searched behind him. "Will Pyrrha be joining us or is she too busy being a huntress?" The moment of truth, Jaune prepared himself for the tears he knew would come.

"I-I'm afraid th-" He was cut off however, by the appearance of another man. While the resemblance wasn't as strong between Pyrrha and him it was still clear he was her father.

"Who's at the door?" The man met his eyes before Juane looked away swiftly. Tightening his hand around the sash held behind him.

"Pyrrha's partner from Beacon, Jaune Arc." A gentle smile spread across the woman's face.

The man smiled and held out a hand. "Please come in, there is so much we need to talk about. Where's my daughter?"

"Has she been eating properly?" The woman couldn't help but ask questions.

Jaune stood there with silent resolve as the barrage of questions came in. He brought his hands out from behind him and presented the sash.

The woman kept asking questions, none she really expected an answer from due to the little time in between, the excitement getting the better of her. It was the man who noticed it first.

He looked to Jaune, who this time held his gaze with a firm expression. Jaune felt a tear run down his cheek and watched as the man's expression slowly changed to one of shock. His glasses nearly falling from his face with the daunting realization of what he was about to hear.

"Where is my daughter?" His sudden change in tone shocked the woman, who turned to look at him. It didn't take a second of seeing his expression for her to realise something was going on. She looked to Jaune and for the first time acknowledge the sash in his hands.

"She…" Jaune cursed himself internally as his emotions got the better of him. More tears fell down his face. "Pyrrha was a hero."

It didn't take long for the realization to dawn on her. The woman brought her hands up to her mouth with a silent cry. "No... " She tried to hold back tears for a second but quickly failed. The woman whimpered softly and fell into her husbands grasp, only managing to stay standing by his support.

"H-how did she… did she…" The man tried to say it but was unable, Jaune knew the pain well.

It took a moment for Jaune to find the strength to speak. "She died protecting her friends." Jaune spoke through gritted teeth. "She… she died at the battle of Beacon."

The man kept staring into Jaune's face but he could not return the mercy.

"T-that was months ago, we would have been told by now… you… you must be mistaken." The woman whimpered once more. "She… couldn't be…" The woman searched for hope, but Jaune had none to give.

"I wish you were right." Jaune clenched his eyes shut and held out the sash for them to take. "She died the hero of Beacon." Neither of them took the sash from his hands.

Jaune opened his eyes once more and met the woman's own. Her eyes, filled with tears, reminded him painfully of Pyrrha. As if his partner was standing before him crying.

Jaune's ability to hold himself back was quickly breaking down. "I wasn't strong enough to help her." Jaune's body shook slightly under the words. "If I had just been stronger she might st-" He was cut off by the woman slapping him across the face. The action didn't surprise him, he was prepared for such. "I'm sorry."

He wasn't prepared for the woman to pull him in however. "Don't you dare blame yourself!" The shorter woman held him in close as the tears poured from her eyes and onto his chest. "She thought the world of you! She… she…" The woman couldn't find the words. Jaune's hands fell and dropped the sash. Jaune had figured it out in the end, albeit too late. Pyrrha had loved him, or at the very least thought she did.

The reason Pyrrha had sent him away and fought alone was out of fear of him being hurt, the reason she had taken the maiden powers and was the target in the first place was because she wanted to protect the people she loved. Him potentially above the others. Didn't that fact make him the sole reason she had died?

Jaune hugged the woman closer and held the sash out to the man. He looked at the red cloth like it was covered in blood. He reached out to take it, his hands shaking with sorrow.

Jaune closed his eyes in a futile attempt to stop the tears. He felt a hand close around his own, forcing him to grip the cloth tighter. When jaune opened his eyes in surprise the man tried for a smile, but was unable to stop it from quivering.

The man attempted to speak but only a weak sound came out. He tried again with much the same result.

Jaune's arms fell to his side once more.

"I'm sorry." Jaunes voice wavered once more before he gave up trying to speak all together.

The woman collapsed in his arms spoke up once more. "Don't insult her memory by insulting yourself. Don't you dare wallow in self-pity!" While the words were cold the emotion behind them was far from such.

"We'll make this right, I promise. We'll avenge her." Jaune couldn't speak louder than a whisper, thankfully she was close enough to hear him.

She cried harder into his chest.

"Did… did she have many friends?" The question, emanating from the woman holding him tight, caught him off guard.

"N-no, she didn't have many, but they were the best anyone could ask for."

"Are they here or…" The man put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"They're in the city. They wanted to be here but I… I needed to come alone." Jaune pulled a hand up to his eyes and wiped away the tears. "I'm sorry."

A silence prevailed for a moment before the man spoke once more. "You made the right decision."

The woman held close to his chest pulled away and was held close to her husband, the tears continued to flow.

"You're still invited to dinner. All of you are. We would love to host our… any friends of our daughter."

Jaune looked to the woman in his arms, still in tears. "You need time t-"

To his surprise it was the woman who insisted. "I would want nothing more than to meet them." A warm, if sad, smile spread across her face. Made all the more heart wrenching by the tears surrounding it.

Jaune mimicked it. "We would be honoured." He picked up his scroll and pulled up Ruby's number. "They would be honoured to meet you.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Alright, that's that.**

 **This really was a joy to write, even if it was heartbreaking the entire time. As always I encourage you all to review and let me know what you think,**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Sincerely SardonicEffigy**


End file.
